


【禁域】（一）

by ppboss



Series: 禁域 [1]
Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss
Summary: 伯爵Lay 养子兴，高速预警，年下养成预警





	【禁域】（一）

笤帚扫过落叶断断续续的刮擦声，伴着将死夏虫的哀鸣，又一次将人从睡梦中吵醒。过长的刘海有些遮挡视线，张艺兴撑起身子靠在床头，随手抓了把自己的卷发，微微出神，前夜书桌上散落的信件像被印刻在脑海里的魔咒挥之不去。拇指按在干燥的唇面反复摩挲，眼神投向窗外正对着亮起灯光的房间，前额碎发阴影下的眉头紧皱，说不出的阴郁。

LAY啊，暴露在最危险的地方都还没有觉悟。

张艺兴跳下床，抬起手臂伸了个懒腰，睡袍被解开落到脚踝边的羊绒地毯上，精壮的肌肉随动作暴露在空气中，手臂后背陈旧的伤疤显出粉色，布满伤痕的身体被上好布料制成的便服包裹住。

杂草再不连根拔起，过冬就消失不见了。

早晨没有风，天际已经被太阳染上橙红的光，虽然皮肤能够感受到几分凉意但注定今天会是个好天气。想到这里张艺兴步子竟然轻快了几分，走进属于伯爵那幢古楼，两个黑袍信使站在大厅，来回踱步。

“有急事吗？”

张艺兴表情没有波澜，和即将升起的太阳恰恰相反。

“今日有要事商议，伯爵大人……”

说话的黑袍使知晓这位伯爵之子的脾性，所以人一抬手，就知趣地闭了嘴。

“明白了，我会替你转告父亲尽快动身。”

语罢，张艺兴转头踩上木质楼梯，头也不回地往伯爵卧房走去。

新来的黑袍使看人背影啐了一声，区区养子而已，还和伯爵一般傲气。下一秒，颈间捆束黑袍的宝石纽扣落地，“当啷”在静谧的空气里显得突兀，廊道上传来若有若无的轻笑。

“再有下一次，就是你的脑袋。”

脖颈上羊头吊坠眼睛里的光芒一闪而逝，张艺兴唇角的温度越发冰冷，所有冷漠却在敲响房门的刹那回暖。

敲了三声没有反应，但门没有上锁，说明房间里的人已经醒来，张艺兴拧开门锁，走进伯爵的私人空间。

浴室传来水声，听声音的大小应该没有关门。张艺兴喉头发紧，大着胆子摸到浴室门口，入眼的是蒸汽氤氲，雪白的胴体因为热气爬上一圈粉红。葱白的手指在皮肤上拂过，撇开滑腻的泡沫，两腿间欲望安静地低伏着，伯爵垂眸看地上的泡沫不断被稀释，思绪不知道放在哪里。

浴室的门张开的角度不大，张艺兴却在这可怜的缝隙前面呆立了许久，久到身上的旧伤因为长时间的僵直而隐隐作痛，这是上次他犯错时，父亲大人在他身上留下的惩罚。

臂腕上的伤痕只剩下淡淡的颜色，顺着精健的肌肉蜿蜒到鼓着青筋的手背。身下跳动的燥热时刻警醒着张艺兴，就连呼吸都刻意控制了几分力度。本想一直默不作声欣赏伯爵沐浴，但想到被那人发现定然又是一顿责罚，张艺兴只好清清嗓子，弄出一点声响。

伯爵脑海里的布局图被不该有的干咳声打断，抬头对上双炽热的眼眸，心里顿时有些慌乱，连忙关掉水龙头，从旁边的架子上抽下浴袍将身体遮了个严实，大腿间还没有被冲洗干净的泡沫在摩挲下发出极其细微的沙沙声。

“没规矩，进来也不知道敲门。”

“敲过了，父亲大人。”

张艺兴低头退到一边，把出口让出来，眼神却诚实地落到浴袍没有包裹住的纤细白皙的小腿上。

“何事？”

伯爵压下心中隐约的怪异与不安，冷着脸从垂首跪在一边的养子身旁路过，拐进了旁边的更衣间。

“说是有要事商议，请父亲大人速去议事厅。”

没有擦干净的水珠顺着诱人的脖颈滚进浴袍里，让人想入非非，下身的肿胀感明显了几分，张艺兴清亮的嗓音添了一丝沙哑。

“哗啦”，更衣间中传来的声音撕扯着张艺兴的思绪，这应当是那件白色浴袍落地的声音。

此刻，父亲，父亲大人应当是赤裸着身体站在镜子前面的吧？那副雪白的身体，如同艺术品一般精致的美妙线条，还有像是东方带着神秘韵味瓷器般的诱人肌肤……

张艺兴的喉结偷偷滚动了一下，小心翼翼地绷着力气，将低垂的头颅向上抬了两分。

炽热的眼神仿佛要跃出眼眶，却看不到一丝一毫脑海中的旖旎景象，房间中安静得可怕，仿佛一根针落地都能激荡起巨大的声响。更衣室内传来布料抖动摩擦的声响，半晌过后又是清亮的金属碰撞声音，张艺兴竭力压抑着胸腔中快要失去控制的粗重呼吸，用力阖了一下眼睛，十指在掌心印下一枚枚泛白的月牙印记。

黑色的高筒军靴在木质地板上踩出清脆的声响，雪白的裤缝线贴顺在修长的双腿两侧，在被繁复精美的腰封束紧的挺阔军装上衣的下摆处戛然而止。不知怎的，明明是初秋的时令，房间尽头还有一阵阵微凉的晨风顺着未合紧的窗子灌进来，当下的气氛却是莫名的暖热。

伯爵理好了袖口处那颗狮首的黄金袖扣，眼神无意识地四下打量了一圈，却怔在了张艺兴隐隐饱胀的裤腰处。伯爵不自然地挪了挪视线，转而去打理垂在左肩上的金色流苏。

“没其他事先退下吧。”

“是，父亲大人”

听见门落锁的声响，LAY才轻轻地松了一口气，不知是不是自己多虑，养子临走前那声“父亲大人”，他听出了不同寻常的意味。

伯爵扣上军装领口最顶端的纽扣，别扭感一扫而空。

但那又如何？他是我的所有物。

通往古堡正殿的十二个廊桥中，十二名黑袍使步伐匆匆，身上墨色的斗篷被快速移动搅起的气流而轻轻扬起。空间中除了安静便是皮鞋踩踏在大理石地面的跫音。十二名黑袍使深知伯爵的脾性，紧急的召见，谁也不敢迟。

在第七个廊桥的尽头处，一个黑色的身影转瞬而逝，第七黑袍使揉了揉眼睛，四周仍旧是一片沉寂。

兴许是自己看错了，他这样想。

可匆忙的步伐只停在了下一秒的开头，颈间束缚袍子的绳结悄无声息地收紧，就连喉咙中痛苦的呜咽声都一并封了起来，捆束黑袍的宝石发出了一抹极凄厉的光芒，袍底的身体便无力地倒了下去，却在触碰到光洁的大理石地板前就化作一团黑色的浓雾，缓缓地散开了。

敢觊觎我所有物的人，都得死。

堂皇的正殿燃着明亮的烛火，摆放在阶梯旁边的裸体雕像姿态各异，却在富丽的殿中衬托出莫名的严肃又紧张的氛围。阶梯的尽头是玄铁和黄金打造的王座，底端雕刻着阿庞地狱才会出现的惨烈图案。伯爵从楼梯上缓步迈下，挂在眼镜上的金链和肩膀上的流苏随着步伐轻轻地晃动。

候在王座之前的黑袍使齐刷刷地屈膝，身体磕在大理石地面上发出沉闷的声响，直到这时才能在十二黑袍使的中间发现那个瑟缩成一团匍匐在地上的可怜身影。

伯爵的视线仍旧落在手中那本半开的典册之上，光亮的额发贴顺在头顶，只微微摆了摆手。黑袍使纷纷站立起来，跪伏在中间的身影因为过度的恐惧而颤抖，“殿……殿下饶命……”

伯爵走到台阶尽头，嘭的一声合上了手中的书册，饶有兴味地笑了一声，“回来了？”

“殿…殿下，臣知错了，知错了，求殿下责罚……”

一双沾满泥污形同枯槁的手向伯爵探去，试图抓住那挺阔的裤脚，却不想只落在了那双光亮的军靴之上，伯爵皱了皱眉，不耐烦地将人踢开。

“那你说，该怎么罚？”

伯爵语气冰冷，像是能将殿中燃烧着的烛火全部冻住，那人被这突如其来的一句唬得噤了声，只能讨好似的将头垂下，卑微地亲吻伯爵脚下的地面。

“柒，你说呢？”

第七黑袍使闻声，稍稍抬头，却仍保持垂首恭立的姿势，可就是在这一瞬间，伯爵还是捕捉到了黑袍使眼神当中一闪而过的光芒，和颈间用来束缚黑袍的宝石，已然变成了一枚银亮的羊首挂坠。

笔挺军装下的胸膛第一次出现了明显的起伏，就连旁边的流苏也不安地晃动了一下，伯爵抿了抿发干的嘴唇，指尖不自觉地摩挲着手中书册封面上的烫金纹路。

柒的声音平淡，却好像给颈前的羊首坠件都镀上了一层寒霜。

“叛国罪，据法典，应当处死。”

伯爵的镜片上反射出一丝寒光，转过身向王座走去。

“拉出去，不要在殿里。”

凄厉的惨叫声被黑袍的一角严严实实地堵住，立在殿中的黑袍使纷纷沿着属于自己的廊桥退出，只剩下一个身影仍旧伫立在原地，缓缓揭开了头顶的兜帽。

清亮的声音在大殿上响起，天窗的缝隙钻进一阵冷风，让高放于穹顶烛架上的烛火都摇曳一番。

“父亲。”

伯爵闻声，脚下的步伐一顿，但随即又向王座迈去。

“父亲大人。”

厚重的书典被扔到台案上，呵斥随沉闷的声音一同发出。

“跪下。”

“可是……”

LAY用不容反驳的语气看着地面，没有多给张艺兴一个眼神，“跪下。”

张艺兴知晓伯爵正在气头上，暗自咬了咬嘴唇，屈膝跪在地上。

“柒呢？”

“杀了。”

“胡闹！你知不知道你在干什么？”

白皙的手掌因为猛地拍向桌面而泛红，伯爵的眉头因为愠怒而拧成了结。

“我知道他在干什么，所以才杀了他。”

张艺兴昂起头倔强地看着怒火中烧的伯爵，以丝毫不弱于他的气势反驳。伯爵愣了愣，他没想到一向乖顺的养子居然会出言顶撞他，态度还极其恶劣。

“张艺兴，还记得我说过？任何违抗命令的人，都得死。”

“我当然记得。”

“那你还敢？”

“敢。动你的人，都得死。”

最后一句话语气太过笃定，以至于伯爵连张艺兴何时来到了他面前都不知道。一袭黑袍将养子的身体严丝合缝地笼罩起来，张艺兴跪在伯爵的脚边，从袍底伸手抚上了伯爵的大腿。

本以为父亲的身体上遍布着多年征战沙场积累的肌肉，结果未曾想到真正触上去的那一刻是这样的柔软。修长的指尖顺着布料的纹理轻轻抚弄，从膝盖一直滑向大腿的内侧，酥麻的感觉惹得伯爵僵直了身体，伸手想要拍开。

“放肆！”

可张艺兴好像提前知道了伯爵脑海中的想法，未等伯爵将他作乱的手掌扣住，便转而探向了伯爵的后腰。华美的腰封在腰线上箍出好看的弧度，冰凉的金属饰物底下是那一副柔软又动人的腰肢，张艺兴不由地加大了两分手中的力度，将身子跪立起来，凑到了伯爵的耳边。

“父亲，今日的反应怎么这么慢？”

“放肆！退下！”

养子身上的味道顺着暖热的气流喷洒在伯爵的颈侧，LAY不是不知晓这个味道，只是在过去的多年中一直与张艺兴保持着合乎情理的距离，这份独特的味道，在LAY的世界中，从未像现在这样浓郁过。

并没有什么底气甚至混杂着两分颤抖的词句对于养子来说没有起到半分威慑的作用，反而让张艺兴愈发觉得，父亲今天这般促狭又强装着镇定的样子属实可爱得紧。张艺兴越发大胆，手掌滑到臀侧，也不顾那人威胁的目光，将臀瓣包裹在掌心把玩揉捏，甚至像模像样地模仿起伯爵擦拭他那些名贵雕像的模样。

前所未有的感觉向伯爵袭来，他看向自己心爱的养子，被触碰的快感被无限放大。从记事起，他就没有与人有过如此亲密的肉体接触，被手掌抚过的地方无不兴奋起来，他还想要更多，哪怕只是隔着衣料。

而张艺兴偏偏在此刻停了下来，玩味地笑望着LAY，又在那早已经透红的耳尖旁边轻声地应和。

“是，父亲。”

像是等他开口般，灼人的温度从皮肤上抽离，伯爵强装镇定的脸上显出一丝慌乱，蹙眉习惯性甩给人不满的眼神，但又被那人故意低头错开。

张艺兴从LAY的身边站了起来，又退回到往日那样合乎礼制的距离。张艺兴的动作让伯爵心底的理智和教养也回笼了几分，只是胸腔中一颗心脏仍旧扑通扑通跳得激烈，右手的指尖还在轻轻地绕弄着左侧食指上的那枚指环，试图以此来掩盖当下内心的复杂。

张艺兴虽然低着头，但却将LAY手上的小动作尽收眼底。他的父亲大人，不管在什么场合，都是镇定自若，不会显露出丝毫的慌乱和不安，这是他从小传授给他的道理。

“不要给敌人看破你的机会。”

幼时的张艺兴自然很难理解父亲这句话真正的意图，却在伯爵的耳濡目染中渐渐领悟到了其中所蕴含的关窍，只不过随着张艺兴年龄的进一步增长，他也渐渐地发现，那个从小如同天神一般存在于他的世界中的父亲大人没好象也不是那么的无懈可击，至少在他无意识地转动着指尖的戒环时是这样的。

那是他下意识掩盖内心慌乱的小动作。

“没什么事，就退下吧。”

伯爵在王座上端了端身子，又恢复了往日间那般挺拔优雅的身姿，张艺兴听话抬头，却丝毫没有要走的意思。

“父亲，还有一事。”

“什么事？”

伯爵的视线一直落在翻开的书页之上，以逃避从张艺兴的眼眶中喷涌而出的炽烈目光，却没想到因此而错过了养子突如其来的举动，等LAY再次反应过来，已经被张艺兴揽腰吻倒在他的王座之上。

张艺兴的吻来得突然，突然到伯爵在被吻的前一秒没有料到他会这样疯狂。极微弱的电流顺着温软的唇瓣在瞬间占据了身体中的每一个神经末梢，伯爵仰倒在王座上，细腰因为用力支撑着身体而紧绷，手臂无意识地抓住了张艺兴的肩膀，十指折出细微的弧度。

“父亲……”

张艺兴呢喃着加深这个吻，舌尖在唇面探索，顺着唇缝寻找着间隙，透明的津液顺着两人贴合的唇瓣滴落在伯爵军绿色的上衣下摆，空气中拉出一道淫靡的丝线。张艺兴在伯爵柔软的唇瓣上撒野，或轻抚舔弄，或啃咬拉扯，勾得两人的呼吸都逐渐粗重起来。

伯爵从未经历过这样的湿吻，长时间的交合让他没有办法汲取到足够的氧气，缺氧的感觉逐渐侵蚀神志，只能无意识地张开嘴巴，想要大口大口地呼吸新鲜的空气，却没想到因此被钻了空子。

养子灵活的舌头长驱直入，寻到伯爵毫无防备的温软，裹狭住像幼童粘人般缠绕上去，后者越是躲避，张艺兴就追得越紧，他在LAY的口腔中逡巡示威，把每个角落都染上自己的味道。

欲望从血液透出，挑战伯爵的理智，他抬手环住张艺兴的脖颈，挺了挺腰将胯间的鼓包贴到养子腿上，压迫感让发胀的部位略微缓解，却没想到这样安抚性的一个小动作彻底唤醒了那一头沉睡着的野兽。

这是一头沉睡多年的野兽。

张艺兴发疯了一样啃咬LAY的嘴唇，不出所料，血腥味弥漫整个口腔。屈起膝盖抵住LAY的下身，一轻一重顶弄硬得发疼的欲望。伯爵不常自渎，所以只是这样，他都舒服得快要射出来。

喉咙里泄出诱人的呻吟，还没待张艺兴听清，立马被伯爵遏止住。张艺兴不满地加快顶弄的速度，伯爵情不自禁地抬腰回应，奈何嘴唇咬得紧，不肯再发出一点声音，张艺兴眯眼收回即将把伯爵送上巅峰的腿。

伯爵抬头，羊首项链的光芒又一次亮起，张艺兴手上凭空多出一根教鞭，尽管眼前被雾气弄得模糊，他也能确定这是平常用来惩罚养子的那根。

“父亲大人，把衣服脱了。”

皮鞭顶端的软垫沿着LAY脸颊的轮廓游走，酥痒感从耳后蔓延到颈侧，张艺兴用教鞭挑起LAY的下巴，眼睛里是不容拒绝的神光。

这是伯爵从未见过的养子，威严，盛气凌人，和温驯沾不上边。后穴的潮湿已经到了不能忽视的地步，鬼使神差地，葱白的手指摸上冰凉的金属纽扣，指尖一错，一段飘着绯红的项颈便展现在张艺兴的视线中。紧接着四声轻响，胸口的沟渠被解开束缚，散发着致命诱惑。军装被张艺兴粗暴褪下，白皙的上身彻底暴露在空气中。

“做得好，乖孩子。”

像是给予好学生应得的奖励，张艺兴屈膝蹲在人面前，抬手握住LAY的性器隔着裤子临摹形状，以尽可能让人舒服的力度撸动，LAY的呼吸加重手指紧扣在王座扶手，手背青筋暴起。

“快点。”

微弱的声音从伯爵口中飘出，养子挑眉，不如人愿地松了手。教鞭从下巴移到人胸膛，他抬手，“啪”雪白的胸膛多出一道红痕，好似对那道痕迹不满意，张艺兴皱眉起手再落下，再起手再落下，耳边“啪”“啪”“啪”数声，LAY被异样的刺激刺激弄得夹紧双腿，胸膛再也看不出原来的无暇。

被教鞭抽打过的地方微微肿起，张艺兴的手指爱怜地抚上红痕，疼惜的样子好似他不是罪魁祸首一般。

“随便要东西是不对的，现在把裤子脱了。”

鞭痕在空气中渐渐发烫，张艺兴把力度控制得极好，只在伯爵身上留下道道红痕而不伤其皮肉，教鞭落下的痛感会让伯爵条件反射地挺动微微泛红的躯体，细痒的感觉自内而外地侵蚀伯爵仅存的尊严和礼制。

鎏金的纽扣被胡乱扯开，玉手紧紧握住熨帖的裤边，掌心中不知是紧张还是过度期待，渗出热汗将衣料濡得褶皱。伯爵手下的动作迟缓，只是将长裤堪堪褪到了腰线，便不愿再继续动作下去。

教鞭“啪啪”落在养子手心，此刻，这头苏醒的野兽正单腿跪在正殿的王座之上，居高临下地盯着这尊王座的主人。

像是察觉到了伯爵心中的紧张与羞赧，张艺兴眼中的凌虐和冷漠一扫而空，转而换上了春日晨光般温柔暖热的鼓励目光，伸手在伯爵耳后的敏感地带轻轻打磨揉搓，还未等LAY逃避这瘙痒的感觉，便迎面吻了下去。

有了方才的经验，伯爵已经能够灵活地转动着舌尖迎合张艺兴的侵略，淡淡的水声从软唇间激烈的挤压纠缠中流淌而出，张艺兴睁开眼睛看着面前这个恶魔，正在心甘情愿地臣服于另一个恶魔的侵略，满意地笑了笑。

是时候了。

交燃着爱液的吻戛然而止，伯爵轻哼着睁眼。

“乖孩子，把裤子脱了。”

伯爵扭动着身子将军装裤从腰间褪下，挺翘的性器从裤腰内弹出，LAY下意识地伸手去挡，试图能将养子眼眶中的灼热目光与自己最私隐的东西隔绝开来。

“啪”，细直的教鞭在空气中划出凌厉的弧度，伯爵吃痛缩手，还未等胸中的怒气和不满发作，转眼就被一种暖热柔软的异样感觉包裹起来。

滑腻的轻哼不自觉地从口中泄出，伯爵顿时被自己似是享受一般的呻吟而烧红了脸，紧紧咬着还沾着因为方才剧烈的接吻而咬破皮肤而渗出血痕的嘴唇，企图不让自己的威严在养子面前尽数扫了去。

张艺兴知晓伯爵的小心思，故意用灵巧的舌尖刮扫着敏感的铃口和沟壑，每一次的调弄都能激起伯爵大人身体最深处的颤栗。

养子伸手握住根部轻轻地揉弄，口中的动作由浅及深，伯爵的手指紧紧地扣在王座两侧冰凉的扶手之上，因为过度的用力而泛着月白色。

这是一次较之前持续时间更加长久的颤栗，张艺兴心知顶峰就在眼前，却故意停下了口中的动作，反而伸手将渗着透明黏液的铃口紧紧地堵住。

“啊……！”伯爵紧闭的双眼突然睁开，漆黑的瞳仁已然蒙上了一层氤氲的雾气，“不要停……”

“想要？”

“想，想要……”

“想要什么？”

“要……想要出来……求你……”

“求谁？”

“求你，张艺兴，求求你……”

“说的不对，乖孩子该怎么叫？”

养子加大了手中揉捏的力度，一股强烈的暖流从身体的最深处喷涌而出，却被尽数阻拦在最后的出口。就像是在漆黑的洞穴中找寻出口的小鹿，明明看到了眼前的光明，却被一股无形的力量全力拉扯，任凭怎么呼喊，都无法挣脱。

“Dad……Daddy，please……”

伯爵的声音只剩下黏软，一声糅合着数不尽爱欲和臣服的Daddy让养子的瞳仁猛地颤动，松开了养父早已涨得通红的性器，掐着纤弱的细腰将肉刃挺入，前端的松快和后穴传来的陌生饱胀感将伯爵直送上云端，那薄唇咬得再紧，也挡不住身体最真实的反应。

被情欲环绕的甬道紧致温软，养子只觉身下被肠壁包裹的硬物又肿大一圈，腰身随本能挺动，一次次将自己的养父贯穿。伯爵被灭顶的快感席卷，每一次撞击总能触碰到最让他无法忍受的那点。

张艺兴失去了理智，不再和他玩调情的父子游戏，一切回归原始。他将伯爵按在冰凉的地板上，狠狠抽插，穴口的媚肉被蹂躏得通红。可即便这样，仍旧不能满足野兽的情欲。

伯爵肩头一痛，接着带着血珠的齿痕，从肩膀开始蜿蜒到胸前挺立的两株红缨之上。洪水般的快感将理智挤下巅峰，伯爵此刻全部的神智都只集中在后穴与养子激烈交媾的处所。本身是并没有血缘关系缔结的两人，此时却通过另一种违背了伦常道义的方式结合，伯爵骨子里的礼教将心中的羞耻感加剧，点燃了烧灼心中情欲的另一把火。

雪白的身体随着野兽的进攻而律动，被操得门户大开的伯爵全然丢下了自己的教养和防备，拼命迎合，迎合能带给他至上快感的养子，这个引领他探索未知秘境的野兽。

伯爵被养子猛地从地面上拉起，反手又按到了王座之前的书案上。膝盖在地面磨得通红，对于此刻徘徊在云端的伯爵来说近乎是可以被忽略不计的感受，却被身后这名通红着眼睛的养子细心地发现。

军绿色的军装从王座上被粗暴地扯向地面，原本紧致的肉穴被发烫的性器顶弄得柔软魅惑，白浊的肠液随着粗暴的动作被一点一点地挤出，堆积在潮湿的臀缝。

伯爵在快感的席卷之下舒服得挺直了脖颈，努力将肉臀向后方探去，以寻求更加刺激的结合点。大殿的两侧立着光洁明亮的大理石立柱，将此刻二人疯狂性爱的动作毫无保留地映照下来。

香汗淋漓的两具身躯在石柱上投下朦胧的身影，模糊得甚至分不清两人的轮廓，却能够在‘啧啧’的水声中辨明当下大殿中发生的是何种淫荡至极又背离伦常的事。

伯爵不适地将头低下，企图躲避这一幕让他加剧了脸上潮红的羞人画面，却未曾想正殿中的地板才是最可怕的深渊。

近乎于纯白的地砖仿佛一面巨大的镜子，清晰到能够将伯爵身上粉红色的情欲也倒映出来。伯爵埋着头，眼中是养子狰狞的性器在自己身体最隐秘不能示人的处所大肆闯荡的场景。从身体深处流出的液体滴落在往日整洁挺阔的军装之上，留下一片散发淡淡腥膻气味的诱人湿痕。

伯爵在养子的操弄之下无意识地张开嫣红的双唇，晶莹的口涎顺着此起彼伏的呻吟声音淌下，聚在颈窝，带走一丝身体上的灼烫温度，养子俯身为伯爵轻轻舔舐了去。

许是发现了伯爵四处度仓的目光是在逃离正殿中映照在各处的羞耻场景，养子伸手猛地将伯爵的下巴捏住掰了起来，灼烫潮湿的气流扑打在耳尖，“乖孩子，抬头。”

伯爵乖顺地任由养子的摆布，丰满的臀峰在撞击下浪出好看的波潮，养子好像突然意识到什么一般，伸手将伯爵的双肘拽到后方牢牢扣死。

“父亲看，您的属臣就要进来了呢。”

“No……Ah……Daddy……No……”

养子的话语钻入伯爵的耳膜，朦胧的瞳仁猛地收紧，巨大的恐惧感让伯爵被操得绵软的身躯一下子收紧僵直，白浊的液体从硬翘的性器中滑出，在空中留下一道完美的弧线，落在伯爵身下的军装上。

经历过强烈高潮的伯爵身体还在不由自主地痉挛，躺在张艺兴的怀中，潮红的脸颊上还挂着两行由于过度的紧张和害怕留下的泪痕，张艺兴俯下身子，用柔软的唇尖轻柔地安抚，“不怕，不怕，好孩子，没有人来，没有人……”

伯爵窝在张艺兴的臂腕当中，身侧结实的胸肌和有力的臂膀将他环绕在一种难以名说的安全感当中，只是伯爵一丝不挂，而他的养子仍旧衣冠端正，下一秒就可以踏上战场。

伯爵伸手，不满地将养子胸前的铜扣扯下，掉在地上发出叮啷的响声，回荡在空旷的大殿上，灼热的肌肤相贴，伯爵的脸颊又红了两分。

浓墨一般的黑袍将两个人严严实实地罩了起来，养子抱着伯爵起身，双手托着柔软挺翘的臀尖，任由那双细长的腿缠在自己的腰间，转身向台阶上走去。

伯爵小心地从养子的口腔中瑟缩出来，低着头像是只在和自己讲话，“这样……会被看到……”

养子淡淡地笑，颈前挂着的羊首挂坠的眸中再一次闪过银亮的光芒。

“乖孩子，不怕，我在呢。”

\- END -


End file.
